


Entanglement

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Dark Bedelia Du Maurier, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: She had been his therapist and his confidant. An observer and a participant.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionPenned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/gifts).



Where Hannibal Lecter was concerned, curiosity did not kill cats, though Bedelia found herself wondering just how many _people_ had died for the sake of 'curiosity'. What she did know was that Antony Dimmond was simply one of many - there was nothing special about him.

As a fellow psychiatrist, Hannibal had always provoked her professional curiosity. But it was when she discovered their mutual proclivities for more violent pleasures that she'd become truly interested in him as a human being. When she'd looked towards Hannibal crouching over the corpse, and then into Dimmond's dead eyes, bulging from their sockets, she recalled exactly how she'd ended up where she was.

_Bulging eyes. A swallowed tongue. Her forearm slick with fresh blood._

_Hannibal._

That act had been the end of something. That secret had been the beginning of everything. Maybe it would be a stretch to describe the relationship they had as a friendship, for that implied a far easier companionship than she shared with Hannibal. Bedelia had settled on _entanglement,_ to allow for all the fluidities and complexities of her experiences with Hannibal. She had been his therapist and his confidant. An observer and a participant. But somewhere along the way those lines had blurred until she could no longer see them, and Hannibal had quipped that perhaps she simply required a new pair of spectacles.

A fresh outlook was often beneficial - without a willingness to change one's point of view, humanity would never have progressed from opening heads to opening minds. But Hannibal, surgeon and psychiatrist and _something_ _entirely other,_ delighted in all manners of dissection. Closed doors and closed minds were simply curiosities to him. Temptations.

Bedelia was beginning to rediscover the allure of such temptations.

Her glimpse into Hannibal's mind palace was just that. The door was ajar, but no more open to her than hers was to him. Enough to tempt curiosity, enough to invite and welcome it. Because so long as both retained their curiosity, they could remain in this peculiar entanglement of minds.

That, and she wouldn't be eaten yet.


End file.
